Ghostly Demon
"I'm so sorry..." "I just wanted to avenge my father's death..." "What stopped you?" "I was too in love with you to care. The Blurb Featherfrost spent her life, searching for her father’s murderer. The evidence just never added up, and there wasn’t a single witness. But Featherfrost is desperate to find the murderer, no matter what the cost. So when one tom’s dying words prove he knows something about the murder, Featherfrost goes to all extremes to find him, just to bring the murderer to justice. But that turns out to be far more difficult than she thought... Prologue The night was rather cold. Most cats would be detered from this, but Brackenclaw was not most cats. He had a reason, and would not give up for a simple reason such as, 'It's the middle of leaf-bare and I could easily die.' When he reached the frozen pond, he looked around, amber eyes glowing in the dark. There seemed to be something. "I'm here. I know why you have called me here. You suspect me. Am I wrong?" Brackenclaw was answered by a growl, "You know what you did. You're a monster if I ever met one." The brown tom looked around, before mewing, "If you're here, then you must have a plan." "I do. And my plan involves killing you." Brackenclaw tossed his fur, "Why am I not surprised? You coward." "I am no coward. You are the only coward here, for your deeds." The brown tom scowled, "And yet, you are the one hiding in the shadows. I stand clear, ready for anything." The voice from the shadows hissed, "I have my reasons. And this is the truth. You have to die. With you gone from this world, life can restore itself." Brackenclaw rollled his eyes, "I could leave now. Why do I not go, and tell SageClan of your treacherous actions?" "You are the only traitor SageClan should be worried about." Brackenclaw grinned, "Then show yourself. Prove that I am the monster." He got his response rather quickly, "Your actions speak for themselves! Do you not believe in any moral code?" Brackenclaw snorted, "I'll be leaving. Have fun in exile." He was cut off by a screech of fury. The mysterious cat in the forest had leaped out, and had torn Brackenclaw's neck open. There was no scream, just blood seeping out of his neck. The cat knew that all evidence had to be removed. The snow took care of any pawprints, but the dead body was an obvious catch. Brackenclaw was heaved onto the back of his murderer, and carried to the river, which had not quite frozen entirely. Gratefully, the cat tossed his body into the river, then returned to the scene of the crime, covering up any signs of a struggle. None could know the truth. ~ In the dim light of dawn, the three cats sitting vigil were finally relieved of duty. While they returned to their nests, they did not know that it would only be for a short time. As they rested their tired eyes, something weighed heavily on each of their minds, but a different factor for each cat. Just before they drifted off to sleep, a loud noise alerted them, and most of the Clan gathered around. Rainblaze was mewing, "I just went to see if the river was frozen, and I found him downstream, dead!" Cats were exchanging theories, while one cat just pushed forwards, desperate to see the body. When she did, her legs quaked, and tears dripped out of her eyes. "No..." she whispered, "Not my father..." The cats around her became silent, seeing the emotional state she was in. In fact, she seemed to be the most affected by the murder. The she-cat broke down, unable to live with the demise of her father. A white tabby, with black stripes, nudged the little she-cat, "It's going to be okay. I promise." The she-cat hissed, and thre her claws at the tabby, "Stay away from me! You abandoned us! Now you come crawling back?" The tabby's green eyes were sharp, "Featherfrost. Do not forget that I am-" "I don't care!" Featherfrost shouted, "It's too late for you! If you really loved us, you would have come back!" She dropped her hackles, "You're not my mother." Then she collapsed next to her father's still body. During the vigil, she was the only one to stay all night. All these emotions were hitting her hard. Father please... I don't know what to do. You're the only one who can save me... But despite Featherfrost's desperate measures, the case was never solved. No murderer was ever convicted, and no clues were ever found. Not even a witness, due to the time of death. Still, Featherfrost didn't give up. When Brackenclaw was buried the next morning, her tears were dried. That was when she made a promise, that would haunt her forever. "I will find out who killed you. No matter what the cost." Chapter One Nothing again! '' I slashed my claws into a tree out of anger. It had been nearly six moons since my father's death, and still, I was convinced I could solve it. Despite the fact that all the evidence was sure to be gone, there were no witnesses, and nobody had any idea what happened. There were some cats that were convinced it was a suicide. They still have the scars from that idiodic suggestion. "What am I doing?" I muttered, "I can't go on like this forever. He's dead." I shut my eyes, shrouded in doubt. ''Can I just give up like that? I shook my head, "I made a promise. I promised I would find out who killed my father." I'm running out of ideas... And Lionstar said he doesn't take kindly to false accusations. Nobody even cares anymore! Anger pulsed in my veins, and I forced myself to calm down, "Get a grip, Featherfrost." Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Coming Soon